1. Field
An indoor device for an air conditioner having wind visors is disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, air conditioners are cooling/heating systems in which indoor air is suctioned in and heat-exchanged with a low or high-temperature refrigerant, and then the heat-exchanged air is discharged into an indoor space to cool or heat the indoor space. The above-described processes are repeatedly performed. Air conditioners may generate a series of cycles using a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator.
In particular, such an air conditioner may include an outdoor unit or device (which is called an “outdoor side” or “heat dissipation side”), which is generally installed in an outdoor space, and an indoor unit or device (which is called an “indoor side” or “heat absorption side”), which is generally installed in a building. The outdoor device may include a condenser, that is, an outdoor heat exchanger, and a compressor, and the indoor device, that is, an indoor heat exchanger, includes an evaporator.
As is well known, air conditioners may be divided into spilt type air conditioners with outdoor and indoor devices, which are installed separately from each other, and integrated type air conditioners with outdoor and indoor devices, which are integrally installed with each other. When considering a space to be installed or noise, the spilt type air conditioner may be preferable.
In a multi type air conditioner of such a spilt type air conditioner, a plurality of indoor devices may be connected to one outdoor device. Thus, as the plurality of indoor devices may be respectively installed in indoor spaces for air-conditioning, an effect as if a plurality of air conditioners are installed may be achieved.
Hereinafter, an indoor device for a cassette type air conditioner in a general multi type air conditioner will be described with reference to the accompanying drawing.
FIG. 1 is a bottom perspective view illustrating an exterior of an indoor device for an air conditioner according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, an indoor unit or device 1 for a cassette type air conditioner (hereinafter, referred to as an “indoor device”) may have a suction hole 3 defined in a center of a main body 2, and a plurality of discharge holes 4 defined outside the suction hole 3. A blower fan may be provided in the main body 2 to suction air into the suction hole 3 by an operation of the blower fan. The suctioned air may be heat-exchanged in a heat exchanger provided in the main body 2, and then, may be discharged through the plurality of discharge holes 4.
A wind visor 5 is disposed under each of the plurality of discharge holes 4 of the indoor device 1. The wind visor 5 may block a flow of air discharged from the discharge hole 4 to uniformly spread the air discharged from the discharge hole 4 into an indoor space without allowing the air to directly contact a user. The wind visor 5 according to the related art includes a connection part 6 and a wind visor plate 7. A bottom surface of the main body 2 of the indoor device 1 may be connected to the wind visor plate 7 by the connection part 6.
A joint part may be provided on the connection part 6. Thus, the connection part 6 may rotate on the joint part, and the wind visor plate 7 may be inclined at a predetermined angle with respect to a horizontal plane.
However, in the above-described structure, the wind visor 5 may be fixed to the indoor device 1, deteriorating an exterior appearance of the indoor device 1 even though the wind visor 5 is unnecessary. Also, the wind visor 5 can not be installed on an existing indoor device. Thus, to install the wind visor 5, the main body 2 has to be punched and deformed. Thus, if the wind visor 5 is removed because the wind visor 5 is unnecessary, the punched hole may be exposed to the outside, deteriorating the exterior appearance of the indoor device 1. As a result, a separate finishing material may be needed.
Also, in a case of the existing wind visor 5, the connection part 6 should have a joint structure to install. In addition, each of both ends of the connection part 6 should have a structure which is capable of being fixed to the wind visor 5 and the main body 2. Therefore, the indoor device may be complicated in structure.
Also, all surfaces except for a bottom surface between the plurality of discharge holes 4 and the wind visor plate 7 may be open. Thus, wind flowing in a lateral directions may collide with each other in a space between the plurality of discharge holes 4, which are adjacent to each other. As a result, the air may not smoothly flow, and also, noise may occur.
Also, in a case of the connection part 6 to which the wind visor 5 is rotatably connected, although the connection part 6 is rotatable, a separate fixing structure is not provided. Thus, if various situations, such as a case in which the connection part 6 is used for a predetermined time or more, wind strength is strong, or the connection part 6 collides with the wind visor 5 due to carelessness, occur, a rotation angle may be changed. As a result, it may be difficult to guide discharged air to a desired angle.